Various unmanned mine vehicles are increasingly used in mines, which vehicles are controlled by remote control from a monitoring room or which may operate independently in a mine according to their own navigation systems and an operating plan concerning the vehicles. There are situations where it is necessary to be able to stop an unmanned mine vehicle accurately. For example transport vehicles and, on the other hand, loading vehicles must be stopped in a certain position on the loading site in order for the loading of broken rock material to be successful. This imposes great requirements for the control systems of unmanned mine vehicles. It is, however, very difficult and expensive to construct control systems capable of extremely accurate stopping in demanding mine conditions. Furthermore, the control system easily becomes complex and sensitive to failures.